Kiritos' End Part 1
by Jak986615
Summary: A part one of the parts to come of the timeline of Kirito, will he die? Will Asuna save him. Who knows? Stay tuned to find out! :3
1. Part 1: The Date

**Hey guys! Jak Here! I'm just you're average person, with an obsession with SAO and I have been wanting to write a fanfic of SAO for a while! I hope you guys enjoy, leave me tips in the reviews and your thoughts as well!**

Kiritos' End

Part 1

It was a late after noon in August, and Kirito was going on a date with Asuna. They were going to the park for a pic-nic, then a few hours together on ALO. 'Knock, Knock' Asuna swiftly put her jacket on and rushed to the door. Excited she opened the door and jumped onto Kirito. Unready for the surge of excitement Kirito fell backwards onto the pavement. "Could you at least warn me next time, Asuna?"

"Sure thing Kirito, what ever you say." Said Asuna quickly hopping off of Kiritos' lap. "Are you ready for our date?" Asuna blushed, as Kirito grabbed her hand.

"Of course I am, now let's get going. We don't want to arrive when the park closes." Kirito smirked at his own joke, and Asuna just glared and strode ahead. They arrived at the park, at 6:30, and went inside the park walls. Inside the park were lovely cherry blossom trees, and glimmering roses. In the middle of the park was a large lake, that reminded the two of the lake back on floor 22 in Aincrad, the lake where there house was so close to.

 **This isn't it! Remember it is only a part 1 and I will finish, Enjoy! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Asuna NOO!

**Hey guys! Jak Here Again! This is part two, and I hope you enjoy this days part! Enjoy :3**

Kiritos' End

Part 2

Once they set the red a white checkered blancket on the bank of the lake, then Kirito set down the picnic basket. Asuna got out the plates as Kirito took off his shirt and slowly walked into the water. He turned and motioned for Asuna to come with him. Asuna, slowly took off her jacket revealing that she was wearing a swim suit under the long trench coat. Together hand in hand they went for a short swim together in the lake.

25 minutes later, after a lot of swimming, Kirito and Asuna headed back up to the picnic blanket and got the food prepared for eating. "What did you make this time, Kirito?"

"I made just plain tuna fish sandwiches, some fruit salad, and my home made hot chocolate!" Kirito, looked at Asuna, he was half dissapointed, and half proud of what he made for them to eat. Asuna saw the emotions behind Kiritos' plain face, and went for an immiediant hug.

"I love tuna, it reminds me of my childhood, thanks Kirito!" Asuna, trying hard to sound convincing, she doesn't love tuna, yet she doesn't despise tuna. Reassured Kirito began filling the plates with food.

37 minutes later. Asuna Was already on her way home with a full stomach and a miraculous feeling inside of her. Floor 22 of the new Aincrad has been unlocked in ALO. That meant Kirito, Yui, and Asuna could live a life they once lived back in SAO. When all of a sudded, all Asuna saw was black. She felt nothing, heard nothing, and smelled gasoline. She could taste blood, but she had no sense of where the blood could be coming from, only that she knew it was her own blood. She let out a small shreik of terror. Finally after one small second, darkness fled into Asuna, and she fell unconcious.


	3. Chapter 3: Where's Asuna Daddy?

**Hey Guys! Jak Here! This is part 3, and I hope you guys enjoy it! I'll most like write 2-3 of these fanfictions a day, so yeah! I hope you enjoy! :3**

Kiritos' End

Part 3

Kirito walked to his bed, and picked up his gaming software. He smirked slightly, seeing Asuna so happy about possibly getting the house they once had back, just made him so joyous. Kirito, next got into a comfortable position, and thought of how Yui leaped at the excitement. They were finally going home.

With a quick sigh of relief, Kirito put on his nerve gear, and entered the game. As soon as he became aware of his surroundings Kirito was over flooded by joy. Yui was flying as quickly as she could towards Kirito.

"Daddy! The floor has been unlocked! Daddy! We can finally go home!" Yui was now slowly hovering in circles around Kirito.

* * *

"I know, we will finally be home!" Kirito looked around trying to find Asuna. She said that she would meet him there in about 20 minutes. So all he had to do was wait.

"Somethings, wrong. Mommy should of been here an hour ago." Yui look scared, Kirito knew she was right. It isn't like Asuna to be late at anything.

"Maybe her nerve gear broke, I'm going into the real world, and I'm going to go to her apartment to see what's up. I'll be back in around an hour." Yui nodded, Kirito knew Yui wasn't going to sit around and do nothing while he was gone. He knew that Yui was going to continue searching for Yui.

As

* * *

Kirito glided up the stairs to Asunas' suite, he noticed that the place seemed duller. Kirito knocked on the door. No answer, so he pulled out the spare key. He was told only to use in emergencies. He unlocked the door, and peered inside. No one was in there. He shut the door behind him and checked the bathroom, still nothing. Kirito looked at the coat rack, Asunas' coat wasn't there. Where could Asuna be?

Just then he heard the door open in the other room, he went to go check but...

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger! XD**


	4. Chapter 4: What happens next!

**Hey Guys! Jak Here! Hope you enjoyed Part 3! Again sorry for the cliff hanger! Here's Part 4, enjoy! :3**

Kiritos' End

Part 4

"Okay all we need is to find the necklace and we'll leave her body on the side of the road." Said the skiny, tall man.

"Hey?!" The fatter, short one asked. "The kitchen door was closed when we left!" The fatter, short one pointed at the opened door leading into the kitchen. Kiritos' heart was now racing, and he watched in horror as the two men walked slowly and quitely towards kitchen. As they entered Kirito quitely and swiftly exited the room he was in and headed to the door.

"Ow!" Kirito exclaimed as he bumped into one other man. Kirito looked up and saw a obeese tall man. Kirito fell back in astonishment and fear. He didn't know what to do. So he tried to run for it. He slid the man who was still in shock, and Kirito began to glide down the stairs as if he were a cheetah on the plains of Africa. Once he got to the door of the bottom of the hotel, two masculine men grabbed Kirito and forced him outside.

The men still having a hold of Kirito, threw him in the back of a orange van. With a bang the doors were closed and locked. Kirito noticed a large bag next to him on the floor, he could see something large was in it. His curiousity got the best of him and he opened the bag. He zipped the bag open slowly and quitely not wanting the guys who put him in the van noticing he was snooping around. When he finished unzipping the bag he took off the blanket covering the object and let out a loud scream. Kirito began to cry at the object in the doufle bag.

The two 'gaurds' opened the back of the van and saw what he was screaming and crying about. The looked at the doufle bag and laughed.

"You can't handle seeing your girlfriends dead body can you?" The gaurd on the left smirked.

"I guess not, let's leave the baby to cry for his mommy." The gaurd on the right jokingly elbowed the left gaurd.

Kiritos' emotions turned from sorrow and despair to anger and rage. With in a matter of seconds the gaurd on the right was having a severe nose bleed while the gaurd on the left was grabbing Kirito by the front of his shirt.

"You're gonna get it you!" And just like that...

 **I know, I know. Another cliff hanger?! Sorry, just wait until part 5!**


	5. Chapter 5: Kirito Watch Out!

**Hey Guys! Jak here with another chapter! I just wanted to give a shout out to** Crimiduck **! Thank you for the kind review and here is part 5! Enjoy! :3**

Kiritos' End

Part 5

"You're gonna get it you!" And just like that with a flash the guards were hit with a base ball bat. Kirito looked to see who his rescuer was. It was none other than Klein. Klein had came to his rescue and saved him.

"Klein?" Kirito looked at him and was joyous again. "How did you know where I was or what was happening?"

"I actually have no idea what was going on." Klein, stared directly at Asuna, and Kirito could tell there was a sign of grief. "I just saw you being stuffed into the van and I was worried something bad was gonna happen so I decided to come help you." Kleins voice was now scratchy as if he were fighting back the erge to cry.

Kirito and Klein ran as fast as they could, trying to get away from the scene before the cops showed up. Five minutes ago they had anonymously called the police and they said they were on their way. Once they reached Kleins house they thought that they had reached a sanctuary, but they were wrong. They thought they had ended this, but no. This was just the beginning, kinda..

 **See ya again for part 6! I might end it in the next part or in part 7, but don't worry I will continue to write Fan Fictions! Bye! :D**


End file.
